Sentient
by HK-Revan
Summary: You screwed up Sam. Megatron has the Allspark now. It's all your fault." Said the Sector 7 rogue agent. "Bumblebee can't help you now. Be a good boy and die." Sam smirked, brown optics flashing. "Who said I was Sam?"
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is in the movie-verse. But this does have stuff from the original Transformers. After all, you gotta love that. Also, this is an AU.

Reason for Rating: M for violence, cussing and lots of nasty stuff.

Pairings: (confusion) Do robots have genders? Can't really classify this as a yaoi or het or anything.

Disclaimer: Oh….nearly forgot that. Eh…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sam ran.

He moved as quickly as he could, dodging debris and weaponry. The city had turned into a battle field, full of gigantic robots and screaming people. There was also blood and weird blue glowy liquid which Sam assumed was the robots equivalent of blood. He hoped most of the blood came from their enemies and not their allies.

After a failed attempt to pass the cube off to the helicopters, he was thrown off the building and saved by Optimus Prime. While Prime's hands were cold and hard, it was far better than splatting onto the concrete some many stories below.

It was a miracle Sam wasn't crushed by Megatron when Megatron dropped down on top of them. When they landed, Prime told Sam his idea. Sam thought that idea was fucked up. There was no way Sam was going to shove the Allspark into Optimus and kill him.

After all, wouldn't Megatron still be alive and still be pissed off?

No win situation.

Earth would still be screwed over.

No sacrifice, no victory was the family motto. But right here, right now Optimus's sacrifice was something no victory was worth for. Not right now, not at this moment.

There were times when the sacrifice outweighed the victory.

As Sam ran, he considered his options. It amazed him that he could still think coherently while running for his life.

He had very few options. One was to kill Prime and the Allspark. Nope, that was an apocalypse in the making. Another was to somehow hide the cube. Sam had a feeling that would result in more deaths. A very unlikely and distasteful option was to give Megatron the cube and be his pet. That would never happen. The last option was the most risky.

Could Megatron be affected like Prime would be if the Allspark was shoved into his chest?

There was one way to find out.

He stood, wincing. His hands were scraped and the cube had bloody fingerprints on it. He could feel every scrape and bruise he got from this fight. Sam was lucky that he didn't break anything.

Sam took a deep and relaxing intake of air. Then he ran.

He ran towards the downed Megatron. He could hear Optimus telling him to run away from Megatron not towards Megatron. No doubt, some people thought Sam lost his mind.

Sam wasn't sure he didn't lose it himself.

Blood pounded in his head, he was only yards away. His chest pounded, it was now or never.

_He could do it. He could do it._

Those thoughts ran in his head as he got closer and closer then his foot slipped on the gravel on the destroyed street. He felt himself crash into the ground as the cube slipped away from him. The cube slipped out of his blood-soaked hands, spinning in the air. It fell clattering merely inches from Megatron's hand. It was now three times that his face kissed the ground.

Sam screamed at himself to get up and to get the cube.

He couldn't.

His body was too exhausted and in pain. He heard a dark chuckle and the ground vibrated as Megatron stood up.

Sam looked up to see Megatron with the cube.

_They were fucked._

Megatron laughed, the cube in his hand was a testament to his victory. Whatever injuries Prime gave him were worth it. He got the Allspark.

"Prime I have the cube. You lose."

He could see his pathetic spark brother try to get up. Trying to make a last stand. It was too late, he had the cube. He would bring Cybertron back to glory and conquer everyone else.

Megatron aimed the cube at one of the Earth cars that survived the fight. He was going to turn everything that was a machine into a Depecticon and rule the Earth. But first a demonstration of how helpless they would all be.

To his great astonishment nothing happened. No spark, no spurt, no energy.

Megatron was shocked. As was everyone else in the vicinity. The cube wasn't responding to him. It should be responding him.

_It should._

The small fleshling at his feet was struggling to get up. The one that had ran from him, seeking to hide the cube.

Megatron was going to squish the fleshling. His offer to make the boy his pet was a fleeting one. He could find other pets to play with on Earth, once he rules it of course.

But those thoughts have to wait.

They had lost many fighters while the Autobots only lost one. Megatron opted to retreat. He had the cube. He won this battle. It was only a matter of time before he won the war.

"Decepticons retreat."

Megatron flew into the air, noting that only Starscream flew with him. The Decepticon forces on Earth were sorely depleted. They needed a base and to contact any surviving Decepticons on Earth and the stars to come to Earth.

No doubt, Optimus Prime would do the same.

Megatron started composing a message. He needed Shockwave to analyze the cube to find out why it wasn't doing anything. He did not get frozen for thousands of years just to retrieve a useless cube. They picked up Barriacade and half-dead Frenzy. The scorpion bot was somewhere in the desert and currently unavailable. Starscream will retrieve him later.

The cube, nestled in his cockpit glowed faintly unnoticed by the others.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sam sat in the back of the ambulance, gripping his bandaged hands together. They lost the Allspark. The other Autobots were being repaired by Ratchet. Jazz was in two pieces and looked very dead. Most of the wounds were patchable and tolerable. It was Bee who had the worst aside from Optimus.

Sam didn't know if Jazz could come back to life. Being ripped in two usually killed most people and things. But there is always hope.

The military was covering the whole fight. They were going to convince people that what they saw didn't happen either with money or intimidation. Earth was not yet ready to greet its visitors in the stars. Also, there was a war brewing. Right now is not a great time to shock the public.

Optimus was talking to the other Autobots. Ratchet was busy fixing Bumblebee and made very few comments. Sam wandered over to them, unnoticed. They were too busy talking in their native language.

"What happened Optimus?"

"I don't know Ironhide. Technically, Megatron would've won."

It was the truth. Technically, with the cube, Megatron would've been able to change all the machines into Decepticons and use them to overpower the Autobots and humans. It was a sobering thought. Silence descended among the Autobots.

"It is good news that Megatron cannot use the Allsparks. It is a bit strange though. He still is the Lord High Protector Megatron of the Allsparks. But…"

"Optimus perhaps it is true that the Allsparks is sentient. Even Megatron does not know everything about the Allsparks even when he was guarding it."

"That would solve some mysteries Ironhide. However if the Allspark is truly sentient then it would follow Megatron's orders. After all he is—"

"Lord High Protector. Yes I know Optimus."

The conversation went into other topics, namely Jazz and their current situation on Earth.

Sam stood there, still unnoticed. As he listened to the conversation, he could catch parts and pieces of what they were saying. It was as if they were inserting English in their conversation, how peculiar. He frowned as he listened and decided to go to see how Bumblebee is doing.

Ratchet was checking the small yellow bot over. He needed a workshop. The damage to Bee's legs were extensive. He could only seal the wounds at the moment. Bee was very lucky to not have bled out. Ratchet would need to rebuild one leg and fix the other. That would take some time.

Sam clambered next to Bee. "Will he be okay?"

"Yes. But we need to reattach his legs in another place. The US military must have some installation that is abandoned and could accommodate us." Ratched waved a hand at Bee's legs. They were next to him, one was burnt, the other scrap metal.

Sam nodded. "I'll ask Will."

Inwardly Sam dreaded asking Will. Will was bound to be angry at him for losing the cube to Megatron of all people. He was no soldier. But this was for Bee. He will endure any signs of ridicule of his failure for Bee.

Sam went up to Will. The tired man was sitting with his buddies. Will grinned when he saw Sam.

"Hey kid."

"H-hey."

Will waited for Sam to say something. Why was Sam so nervous? The kid had stood up to a huge homicidal robot and survived. Then it all dawned on Will.

"Sam. Don't worry about it. The guys know that it was an accident. You're not taboo or anything."

Sam smiled wryly. "That wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about. Thanks though. Um, Ratchet needs someplace to repair Bee. Do you guys have some place they can bunk?"

Will pondered. "I'm not that high on the ladder but I'll see what we can do. The global communication system is still down. We have to see what the Secretary of Defense would have to say."

"I say we move them out to the abandoned air base, about thirty miles back." Keller stepped towards them, smiling. "We owe them that."

Keller, along with Glen and Maggie were transported to Mission City via helicopter.

Will and his ranger buddies stood and saluted. "Sir."

Sam, a bit slow on the uptake waved. "Hey."

"At ease men." The men went back to their relaxed state.

Keller went to Sam. "I heard the news." Sam opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. "You did a good job. No matter what anyone says, especially Simmons. You're a brave person son." Keller patted Sam on the back. "Just wanted to tell you that." The kid looked like he needed someone to tell him that.

Keller walked away from the shocked youth towards Optimus Prime.

Sam held back a chocked sob. Even when he screwed up, they still stood up for him, even the Secretary of Defense. He rubbed the 'dirt' out of his eyes. Sam sighed and went back to Bee. His hands didn't hurt that much. If Sam were to look under the bandages, he would've seen his wounds healing up faster than a normal human.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Megatron turned the cube in his hands. It wouldn't do anything. It seemed to be just a regular block of metal. In frustration he threw the cube into the wall. The sheer amount of force in Megatron's throw made a crater in the wall before the cube fell back onto the ground.

The cube was no use to him if he couldn't do anything with it. Frenzy still needed repairs. They didn't have a medic with them and the cube wasn't cooperating. They tried nearly everything short of asking the Autobots for help. For some odd reason, the cube wouldn't let anyone interface with it. It just sat there, a big metal paperweight.

With an angry growl Megatron left the cube there. He needn't worry about anyone stealing it. They were in an abandoned train place void of humans and animals alike. He went off to talk to Starscream, more like yell and beat the other Decepticon for whatever failure that occurred.

Barricade decided to try his luck with the Allspark. His partner, Frenzy, was in ruins and needed repairs. It wasn't like he could go to the Autobot medic and plead for assistance.

He picked the cube up, marveling at it. He had only seen it a few times. To actually hold the cube was amazing. Barricade closed his optics, searching for cajoling words. Megatron had tried to threaten the cube, scream at it, beat it and nothing happened. So Barricade was going to try it the other way. The _Autobot _way.

He tried not to shudder.

Sensors detected movement and energy. Barricade lifted his head, scanning the area for intruders. There were none. He then looked down at his hands. To his immense surprise, there sat Sam. The boy fleshling was there and not afraid.

In shock he dropped the fleshling on the floor and turned his cannons on.

"Where is the Allspark? How did you get here?"

Barriacde yelled in Cybertonian. He could hear the others coming. He was sorely tempted to vaporize the human here and now.

The boy, Sam, smiled. "Right here. Always been here."

Seconds later, Barricade's sensors confirmed the-thing-that-wasn't-Sam's words. The sensors detected the Allspark was right in front of him, the energy reading was unmistakable. Despite the Allspark's attempt to mimic breathing, there were no life signs.

Somehow, the Allspark changed from a cube to a mirror image of the last person who held him before Megatron got him.

A fleshling. The Allspark turned into a fleshling without the flesh.

Megatron came in, followed by Starscream. He shoved Barricade out of the way and aimed his fusion cannon at the threat. He couldn't believe his optics. Would that fleshling never leave him? He should've blasted the thing back at the city.

"Greetings High Lord Protector Megatron of Cybertron." Said the Allspark, brown optics twinkling in mirth. He was clearly enjoying this.

Megatron snarled. The fleshling was speaking in Cybertonian and also knew who he was. He scanned the figure. It was then that he saw the symbols that decorated the Allspark present on the thing's skin, appearing and disappearing. Then the pieces clicked together. His CPU buzzed with this new knowledge. He disengaged his cannon.

He knelt down to the flesh-Allspark's eye level. "Greetings AllSpark."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

There ya go. I loved the Transformers movie. The Autobots were awesome as were the Decepticons. Frenzy was hilarious. My basic idea for this story was that the Allspark is not just a huge lump of metal with something of a Cybertonian equivalent of the Holy Grail. It was instead a sentient being who could think for itself. After all it created the Cybertonians.

As for pairings I am leaning towards…something. It is a bit too early in the story to have pairings though. Still thinking.

For anyone interested, I would love to bounce off ideas off someone. Please PM if you want to help me with this story.

Please enjoy the first chapter.

Also please review.

Energon Happy Cybertron

Reviews Happy Author.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. : Needs fuel..coughreviewscough…must…continue writing!

I have decided on what Autobots and Deceptions to introduce from the G1 series. Stay tuned to find out.

Disclaimer: Ownership null.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Upon Keller's orders, the Autobots were given a base to stay on. The Autobots quickly retrofitted the base to their plans.

Ratchet got his medical bay, in which he started repairing Bumblebee's legs. The humans helped tow the disabled bot onto the medical table with cranes.

Ironhide got his shooting range. He seemed itching to use it.

There were further plans to build rooms for the Autbots and a room for visiting humans. There were also plans to make a cell. Ironhide was cackling the entire time as he designed the cell. More than once, Optimus wondered about his weapons specialist.

The place used to be a zeppelin hanger. Zeppelin hangers are very big, big enough so that the Autobots would have room to walk about comfortably. If more Autbobots come, they may need to enlarge the place or move to a bigger place.

There was also the matter of food for the Autobots. They could consume other things to functions i.e. fossil fuel and coal but energon were better and far more efficient. A refinery was going to be built so that they could convert some of earth's natural resource into energon before they start receiving shipments from other planets.

There was also the matter of the Arc. Optimus did not want to move it until they settle onto Earth more. They would need to dismantle the Arc and bring it down in pieces. With the Arc, the Autobots could have a more permanent base and it was much bigger than the one they had currently.

The first few days, there was a bustle of activity and movement of humans and Autobots. The virus that was inserted into the Global Communications Array was quickly found, quarantined and deleted. The Autobots were worried that something in the virius would linger so there was a team made solely to monitor all traffic. All navel ships were pulled back to prevent a World War.

Glen and Maggie were put on Pentagon pay roll for their help. They were special liaison from Earth to the Autobots. They had first hand experience and they were technical genii. Glen was the first to hack into the stream to find out what the Depeticons were doing. He was made leader of the special task force monitoring Earth's communications.

Section 7 was dismantled and its people dispersed. Simmons was not pleased but complied. Many of Section 7's staff were pulled to help catalogue everything they had for the Autobots.

There was a lot of stuff.

Then there was the matter of who would be the unofficial official liaison from Earth to the Autobots. They needed someone who could interact with the Autobots and not jeopardize their relations with Earth. The US military cannot afford the Autobots going to some other country for help.

Also there was a matter of security. While they would love to have a diplomat be liaison they had a very narrow field to look at.

Simmons volunteered.

"I am perfect. I am part of the First Seven generation and I am a competent field commander."

Optimus Prime considered Simmons offer. Unfortunately for Simmons, his earlier actions with Bumblebee had not put him in favorable light to the leader of the Autobots.

However there was no one else that were volunteering.

"Let us have a trial run. Then we'll see."

Simmons nodded and started on his job.

Within days his arrogance had hindered his abilities. He frequently clashed with Sam who was also on the base looking after Bumblebee. Sam held a grudge against Simmons for capturing Bee and having the scientist torture him.

Simmons knew that if no one had rescued Bumblebee, the Autobot would've been dissected. He knew but didn't care. They were only alien who had brought their war onto Earth. He only wanted the job so that his grandparent's legacy would remain intact.

To make matters worse, Simmons disliked Sam not only because Sam was more knowledgeable about the Autobots than him but because Sam lost the Allspark, the crown jewel of Section 7. There was a lot of angry scientist who were devastated at the loss of the Allspark.

In his mind, Simmons thought Sam was too young to be in this. He was too undisciplined. A part of him was jealous too. While as a child he knew about NBE-1 and the cube, he didn't get a chance to actually interact with any of the NBE.

Jealousy and anger were not a good combination.

But Simmons was good at holding back his temper. He reined a tight control on his emotions. He stayed official liaison much to Bumblebee and Sam's chagrin.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Meanwhile back with the Decepticons, they were getting the biggest news in their entire existence.

"You're the Allspark?" Squeaked Barricade in shock, optics staring down at the small being.

He still couldn't believe what his sensors were telling him. The energy matched and even the metal components making up the Allspark matched.

Megatron stretched out his hand and the Allspark sat on it. Megatron lifted the small creature up to his optics. His CPU was still puzzled. After all the years he had spent protecting and chasing the Allspark, this was beyond imagination.

"What is your designation?" Queered Megatron.

The Allspark cocked his head, accessing the World Wide Web. There were trillions of names and he couldn't decide on which one to call himself. "My designation is the Allspark. You may call me Sam." For some odd reason, calling himself Sam felt correct and yet not correct.

Megatron felt his optics twitch. "Sam?"

The Allspark nodded. "Yes. This way I can blend in with the humans better."

Megatron felt hot air escape his vents. "The humans? They are an inferior species. Their only purpose is to serve as our entertainment."

Megatron had to quickly influence the Allspark. Like a sparkling it will imprint themselves on those closest to them. He cannot lose the Allspark to the Autobot's mindset.

"They are entertaining." The Allspark had to agree with Megatron at that.

Megatron nodded.

"But they have a Death Star and lightsabers and Megazords. They do not seem so inferior." The Allspark said concerned. The Death Star was truly frightening. "What of their wizards? A Killing Curse with only two words and using an organic stick!"

The Allspark had found movies and did not know they were fake.

Barricade was astonished. This was the Allspark? It seems more like an inexperienced youngling. But right now, he needed the Allspark's power. Carefully Barricade took Frenzy out of his compartment. Frenzy lied in Barricade's hand, limp and offline.

"Can you repair Frenzy?" Barricade didn't care much for his partner but he wasn't going to lose another Decepticon to the Autobots. He already lost one.

Sam stopped from his ranting of amazing human abilities to look at Frenzy. Frenzy was missing a good portion of his head. He went over to the limp Decepticon. His eyes glazed over, brown optics shifting, to Megatron's disgust, blue optics. "Repair?"

"Yes."

An electric shock jumped from Sam's hand to Frenzy's body. The small spark sped along Frenzy, fixing all injuries returning him to his normal state.

Frenzy sat up as his optics blinked online. "Tho-o-os-s-e ins-s-sec-c-cts tri-e-e-ed to sho-o-o-ot me." He chattered angrily in Cybertronian. He shook himself several times to check if all his body parts were still there.

Once he checked himself internally and externally he focused his optics on his comrades. He already knew what the Allspark's power was after he lost his head and had to get his body rebuilt from the top down. " Lord Megatron, wh-e-eer-r-re is th-he Al-l-lls-s-sp-a-aark? D-i-i-id we wi-i-i-i-n?"

"Here and uh….don't know about winning. Are we in a war?"

Frenzy looked down. His CPU took in the sensory data and went promptly offline.

The Allspark poked Frenzy with a bare foot, eyebrow raised. "What's wrong with him?"

"It could be the lack of sufficient fuel. This planet does not have the right processors for energon. We need to find better fuel." Starscream spoke for the first time since the Allspark's 'woke up'. He kept quiet as to gather data, to see if he could put this into his own advantage.

It might be a bit hard to convince the Allspark to work for him. After all, Megatron is the High Lord Protector. There were certain programs that only the High Lord Protector had.

Megatron was in agreement. He was starving. "We need a base of operations. Someplace we can safely recharge. Starscream take the Allspark and go look for places with fuel. Barricade and I will look for a base."

"What? I am not a sparkling watcher. Make Barricade take the Allspark." Starscream did not want a little tag along even if the tag along was the Allspark.

Megatron growled his voice like thunder. "You will do as I say. I am the leader and you will obey me."

Starscream fumed silently. He had enjoyed his position as leader while Megatron was missing but now Megatron was back. He would wait and then when the time is right steal leadership from Megatron and be the new leader, a better leader than Megatron, one that would defeat the Autobots.

Starscream transformed into the F-22 and opened up his cockpit. Sam jumped over, landing on the wing. "Hey, watch it." Groused Starscream, as his sensitive wing took on Sam's weight. He hoped there wouldn't be any scuff marks on his wing.

Sam slipped into the cockpit buckling in. "Testing, testing. Can you hear me now?" He had his hand next to his ear, thumb and pinkie finger sticking out.

No one understood the joke.

"Don't lose the Allspark Starscream or you will face my wraith." Threatened Megatron.

Starscream didn't answer but slowly flew up and away. He wasn't careless enough to lose the Allspark.

Megatron looked at his remaining troops. "You have your orders. Carry them out."

Barricade placed the still offline Frenzy back into his compartment and transformed into his alt mode. Megatron had stuck with his original design. He did not want to look like some ship that couldn't even break atmo. He flew up into the sky, making sure he wasn't seen.

Starscream flew up into the sky, happy to be soaring. He was made to fly. He would never sacrifice his wings to be a ground walker. The seeker was enjoying himself so immensely he almost forgot that he had a passenger with him.

Almost.

The Allspark had hacked into the radio frequencies and was listening to some Earth music. That reminded Starscream of Jazz. Reminding Starscream of an Autobot usually lead to Starscream blasting said person.

Unfortunately Starscream can't exactly blast this person. This person was the Allspark and probably would not take too kindly at being blasted. Starscream did wonder if the Allspark was armed. Surely it must be. Surely the Allspark was not inept enough to change its physical appearance into that of a fleshbag without being able to change back its weapons. That would just be stupid.

"You know I can hear what you're thinking." Said the Allspark dryly.

Starscream was startled out of his thoughts. "You can?"

"Yes. I can." The Allspark rolled his eyes, a fun human thing to do. "For your information, I can change my physical being to my will. I just don't want to."

Starscream huffed. "Is not our Cybertonian bodies far superior than that of those weak pathetic human ones?"

"They are but Starscream you must learn something call tact and discretion. How else can one learn about someone else's culture if they don't blend in and observe?"

"Learn!" Starscream was beyond himself. "You are the Allspark. You don't need to learn about this planet's pathetic people."

"I'm just curious."

"I believe the humans have a saying. Curiosity killed the cat or in this case the Allspark."

The Allspark made a noncommittal mutter.

They flew over the Artic Circle, scanning the place. They had found rich sources of energy but those were already controlled by humans. They needed an untainted source.

"Starscream, can I fly?"

Starscream stopped in midair in shock. "What?"

"Can I take control? I am asking politely of course but if I must, I will take over manuel."

This was news to Starscream. It then dawned on him why Megatron even allowed him to take the Allspark with him. Megatron must've known the Allspark could control Cybertronians. It made perfect sense.

"Very well." Starscream relinquished manual controls.

The Allspark took control. For the first few minutes the jet flew straight without incident. Then it went into several flips and turns. Starscream wasn't worried. He does these tricks when he was dog fighting Autobots. This was perfectly normal.

Then he went into a nosedive. At Mach 2, he went into a nosedive.

Towards the ice.

Most sentient beings would understand why Starscream was so freaked out.

"Pull up!" Screamed Starscream. He had no control over his body and he couldn't even wrestle away his most basic functions.

At barely one yard away from the ice, the Allspark jerked the controls forcing the jet to spin with it's nose to the sky, so that its engines blasted the ice. It righted the jet and opened the cockpit. The Allspark jumped out of the jet and onto the ice.

Starscream, relived to be able to control himself again, transformed back.

"What the slag were you thinking!" Shrieked the seeker, hot air poured from his vents.

The Allspark didn't pay attention, face looking in to the sky. His brown optics shifted, magnified and spoted the statlite. With a smirk on his face, he hacked into the satellite, erasing his image. He was about to erase the other Decepticons from the satellite when Starscream shook him violently and suddenly.

The Allspark clutched his head. Discontnecting so suddenly had left traces of his tampering. If only Starscream hadn't shocked him, then the Depeticons would've been wiped off the map.

"What?"

Starscream looked anxious for once. "There's someone down there."

"Really?"

"Look deeper."

The Allspark knelt down to the ice, and focused his scans. Two miles below the ice, he hit something. "I think I see it."

Starscream was pacing now. "We have to find it. We have to find it…" He was muttering to himself.

The Allspark nodded. His right arm reconfigured itself into miniature fusion cannon similar to Megatron's. He calculated approximately where the mysterious object was and fired at Starscream's feet.

Starscream was deep in thought and yelped in surprise, plunging through the melted ice. Down and down he went, he couldn't fly, couldn't transform. He cursed the Allspark. Was this his idea of joke?

Starscream slid to a stop. He stood up and brushed off the ice. He noticed he was not damaged but his paint was chipped. "That piece of slag!"

He then looked up and came face to face with an old friend.

"Skyfire?" Voiced Starscream, surprise and happiness in his voice. "I knew it. I knew you weren't dead."

"I finally you found you Skyfire. And I'm getting you out."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Back at the Autobot base, Maggie hurried to Optimus. They had yet to install internal communications so she had to resort to running and driving. Her cell phone was clipped to her belt not being used.

"Optimus, there has been sightings of Starscream over the Artic Circle. He's disappeared off satellites." Maggie punched in a few keys, pictures popped up on the screen.

"That is Starscream and he seems to have a passenger." Mused Prime, he could see a shadowy figure inside the cockpit. "Starscream never liked passengers. Why now?"

"We couldn't get a clear enough picture. Sorry. Right when the satellites was going to zoom in, interference hit it. We lost all satellites for a few minutes and when we got it back up Starscream was gone. There was a big hole where Starscream was, we presume he fell under the ice."

Ironhide laughed. "Serves him right. I hope he gets frozen."

Maggie sighed. "But that's not the important bit. The passenger early from before was wiped from the satellites. It's as if he never existed. The only reason we know he exists is because we saved the previous photos. Oh and we presume it's a he. It could be a she. Why would a human help the Decepticons?"

"Among all species there are beings that are evil at heart and would sell their own species out to saved."

"Yeah and I meet a few of those jerks."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"Already got that prepared big guy. We have the Navy with their big plane holding thingies you know the ones which they used to deposit the dead Decepticons ready for you guys."

Optimus nodded. "Thank you Maggie. We will take it from here."

Maggie nodded. "Right. Well, got to go back to work."

"Maggie?"

Maggie turned to look at Optimus. "Yes?"

"Perhaps you should use your cell phones, and then you wouldn't have to exert yourself so much."

Maggie flushed in embarrassment. "Oh yeah."

She fairly sprinted back to her government car, being around the Autobots still inspired deep awe in her. It gives her a tingly feeling. A good kind not the one perverts get.

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Well, what do you think of this chapter?

I hope I'm not confusing you with all this stuff. I hope some of the readers know who Skyfire is and Starscream's relationship with Skyfire. If you don't then oh well you don't.

I love feedback. I haven't been able to find fellow Transformers fans at where I live and so it's hard to bounce ideas off people. Really hard.

So. Feedback…please?

(watery puppy eyes)

Or I'll sic Bumblebee on you!


End file.
